


Sherbet Blues

by cottonspore



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonspore/pseuds/cottonspore
Summary: "I fell deeper and deeper in love with him. It's like falling in love with someone without knowing a single thing about them, but at the same time, you figure them out by what they do from the day-to-day".A bit of sadstuck if you need something cute but sad to read.Rated M for the story's conclusion.





	Sherbet Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings to those who have stumbled upon this page! :) Hopefully everything is splendid and all is well!
> 
> I reuploaded this here from FF.net, so this is veeeery old. I was going through a rough spot in my life and thought 'well, what's better than to write how you feel *you should be treated cough*??? 
> 
> Fortunately, that was yeeeeears ago. But still, i had this saved on my computer and don't want it to go waste lol.
> 
> This is my first Homestuck fic, and more than likely the last. This was just a little something i wrote when i was sad. I have no idea what value this has, but i hope you enjoy this piece of sadstuck.

"Would you like this in a bag to itself?" inquired the irritated but courteous cashier.

A woman wearing sunglasses and heavy tan plopped her huge designer purse down onto the counter along with her shopping basket of merchandise. Instead of responding to the employee, she took the basket and emptied the contents onto the counter, spilling packs and boxes of balloons, plates, spoons and forks, crazy string, and an array of other knick knacks. When the last mini-bottle of bubbles rolled out of the basket, annoyed but patient eyes peered through a pair of transparent glasses into those hidden by darkened lens.

"Did you want to put the-….okay."

The aloof customer had much better things to do, like carry on a conversation with their next door neighbor who just entered the store whom they'll see in less than ten minutes outside of the store and very likely see pretty much every day.

_What gives?_

The defeated cashier gave up on going out of her way to be polite and bagged the trinkets to her own liking. She set the multicolored party favors and crafts in one bag and birthday plates, cups, and utensils in another.

It was another six minutes before the rude customer finally ended her pointless conversation with her neighbor and turned her attention back to the purchases. Her eyes widened in horror as the sight of TWO bags were fixed into her line of vision.

"Um, excuse me, JANE, but can you NOT give me so many bags. I have to walk up a set of stairs and this is too much. Plus I don't want too many plastic bags, that's just killing the environment - just sickening. One bag will suffice, THANKS." The haughty customer chuffed after she eyed Jane's nametag with exaggerated anger. Jane took the not-so-heavy party favors and added them to the bag containing the not-so-heavy plates and very-not-so-heavy utensils.

"It would be nice if you asked instead of doing what you want with people's purchases."

"Have a good day ma'am."

The lady left the store mumbling, probably threatening to call the store manager for the rude customer service she received and suggest less bland employees work the 'front lines'.

_It's whatever._

Right as the customer left, another person entered. Sporting a wavy, blonde bob that was slightly tussled and an attire quite similar in appearance was another young woman who lethargically sauntered her way behind the counter.

"Yo, Janey, thanks for covering me. I think I..I'm going to need some Advil or somethin'.." The purse she had slouched over her shoulder soon found its way onto the floor as she slumped over a display case. "It's too early for this shit.."

"Well, I agree; it's too early to have these snobs nitpick over nothing! I am not going to cover your morning shifts EVER again. I prefer the afternoon and evening hours, anyways." Jane took a seat on a nearby barstool and rested her head on her hands.

The emporium was currently empty of any customers. With the lack of any business, time tended to tick by slowly. Much to Jane's dismay, much to hung-over Roxy's pleasure.

Though the employees were allowed to wear casual clothing to their liking, there was still a dress code to be followed. Jane kept it simple with a black skirt that fell just above her knees and a plain white blouse. To change it up, she wore a blue bolero jacket that differed in styles from the day to day. But Roxy usually wore off-the-shoulder tops that varied in shades of pink and really tight bottoms - sometimes they were incredibly skin-tight jeggings or straight up leggings. In order to comply with Jane's many pleas to modest attire, the best effort she put forward was to wearing her long knit scarf that fell right behind her knees. The black and pink stripes seemed to always match her outfit, and the scarf  _was 'perf and more since it covers some skin. Modest points +50 for that, Plain Jane!'_

Jane simply rolled her eyes at the ridiculous things her co-worker always blurted out. Even though she admonishes her for perfunctory performance and unprofessional mannerisms, she still likes Roxy and keeps her close. It was kind of weird being friends with someone who was quite the opposite in every aspect you were; whether it was style, thinking, personality, or preferences in food. It was actually pretty nice having their take on a matter and seeing it from another perspective.

But that didn't mean you actually had to heed advice or believe the facts.

Lax, onyx locks of hair moved fluidly with each turn of the head as Jane watched every individual who passed by the store intently. Scoping out the scene, she wasn't finding who she wanted to see. Who she  _needed_  to see.

Many girls ambled down the street in daisy dukes while jabbering away about mundane drama that occurs in their life on a weekly basis; whipping their smart phones around to emphasize each point they made as they spoke and occasionally cackling at the misfortune of someone they disliked. Most of the guys sported tank tops to show off their biceps and often times found it appropriate to do something completely idiotic; only to howl YOLO to make it officially stupid.

Jane's face slowly contorted into a grimace as she continued to watch. Here she is, making a crap wage at a crap job at a crap PLACE and there they are, rich and privileged little hooligans, squandering all that she doesn't have!

Her tight face softened a bit with that thought settling into her mind. She couldn't be unfair as to label and judge all of them. She doesn't know these people. Well, sure, she had the displeasure of meeting  _some_  of them, but not all is what it seems. It never is.

So why is it that she gets so angry at them? What is it about them that she just can't take?

The wealth?

Fashion?

Beauty?

Cyan eyes lowered to pale knees. She knew what it was about.

_Happiness_.

Right as she was about to begin her daily travel in a downward spiral, the bell rang, alerting to an entering or exiting customer.

"You know that was such a stellar idea, Strider!"

"That was incredibly nonsensical for even a passing thought."

_He's here!_

Jane acknowledged the two as she scrambled to her feet and intended on giving them a welcoming smile, but ended up making a goofy face. The Strider guy kept his usual detached poker face and continued down into the aisles. His friend, on the other hand, greeted Jane with a cheery grin and a small wave.

Roxy shifted just slightly to see who entered, but remained sprawled out on the display case.

"Jaaaney, I know that ass from anywheeere. Strider's here, ainsn't he?"

A faint smack could be heard as Jane allowed her hand to slap her forehead.

"OH shit, he's here! I knew that ass wasn't just any ass! Quick, do I look okay? Fix my hair!" Roxy shot over to Jane to make herself presentable while attempting to catch a glance at the two. Jane tamed some blonde stray hairs and fixed her shirt as Roxy used Jane's glasses as a mirror.

"You know, this gets kind of ridiculous after a while." Jane sighed with a smile. She altered her glasses so they sat evenly on her face and peered past a couple of shelves to sneak a peek at the boys.

"Well, this is some fucking awesome ridiculousness," Roxy applied some chapstick and puckered her lips to make sure it was distributed correctly and to her liking.

Once tidied up, the two girls made themselves look busy as they kept a watchful eye on the two boys. Jane nervously peered over while organizing the keychain rack and eyed the guy with the dark rimmed glasses. After polishing the oil from her skin off of the display case, Roxy set her head in her hands and stared down Strider's choice ass, not caring how obvious she was. Jane tried nudging her; five sexual harassment complaints from various customers apparently wasn't enough to keep Roxy from her gawking. She shooed Jane's hand away with one of her own, but it soon became two as Jane was relentless.

"Geez, Jane! WHAT." Roxy hissed in a loud whisper.

"Would you quit it! You're going to make our most valuable customers LEAVE!"

"Oh come ON, you know they wouldn't even come in here if they didn't like it!"

"Like it?! They don't even know that you stare at them like a starved hyena!"

"Pfft, whatevs. You know you watch that dorkster like you watch those phony detectives. And that's a lot. Very a lot!"

Jane turned around to see if the two guys were catching any of this. It took a moment for her to locate them since there was so much merchandise. If things weren't on a shelf, they were in a case of some sort. If they weren't there, there was a pile of it, or a table covered, or a bunch of crap hanging from the ceiling.

Roxy wore a smirk as she watched Jane try to pinpoint the boys' location. By the time she finished sweeping the premises, she jumped when she finally laid eyes on them. Over by the holiday themed trinkets near the check-out area, two sets of eyebrows were arched in curiosity.

"Hey guys, you findin' everything okay?" Roxy asked flirtatiously.

"Sure are, ladies,"

Jane's face reddened from her usually fair skin to a deep, crimson red. Roxy obviously had no qualms talking about such things so candidly.

"Ay, you guys come in all the time, but we never really talk. Do y'alls live around here or what?" Roxy held her head in hand as her elbow rested on the display case she just cleaned not so long ago. She stretched her body out so her bottom would be quite noticeable in her current position.

"Roxy, we've had an adequate amount of conversations. I think we know plenty about each other."

"Oh, Strider, come ON. We don't know errythang about each other. So that's not 'plenty' for me," Roxy griped with a smirk.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean by that, but what we have now will have to suffice. Even-"

"Dirk, is there something I missed out on? I know you said we needed to talk, but wowzers! Aren't I out of the loop!" Dirk, even though a faint smile threatened to form, tried to keep a straight face. It was obvious that Roxy  _probably_  harassed Dirk outside of the store and was  _probably_  very persistent. "Jake, you're not missing anything."

Jane was standing to herself, watching everyone joke with one another. She grabbed her left arm and rubbed it nervously. She felt incredibly out of place; it was like she was encroaching on their fun and her being there was pointless. She watched some more as Roxy continued to force herself into Dirk's plans. Dirk kept rejecting her, and Jake laughed every now and then whenever someone gave a witty retort. They all engaged each other in conversation and it seemed like everything they said was an inside joke that only they could understand. Jane was caught off guard after a roar of laughter subsided.

"What about you? What do you think?"

"Oh! Uhh, well um..." All eyes were on Jane. Her eyes darted from one person to the next, trying to read the situation. When she looked over to Roxy, Roxy gave one of her signature 'wonks' and gave a cheeky grin. It was pointless looking at Dirk since his face never gave anything away, and Jake, the question asker, wore an expecting smile.

"I mean, don't you think it would be marvelous if we had a place where it could be like a Japanese karaoke place where you have your own private chamber, but instead, it's a simulation chamber and whatever setting you set the knob, that would be the adventure you embark on!" Jake elaborated further since everyone else didn't seem to quite get it either.

"Aha, yeah. That would be pretty neat." Jane piped up first.

"Well of course you would agree, Janey! You're always talking about stuff like that, except with detectives and shoes with gum on the bottom of them." Roxy playfully rolled her eyes at the two.

"Oh sweet! Me and Jane should go on a mystery adventure some time! You two are sticks in the mud, BORING." Jake exclaimed while gaining Jane's approval.

"Okay, yah whatevs, man. Me and Dirk will be on our honeymoon in the meantime." Roxy stated matter-of-factly as she stood up.

"Bahahaha! Tell me how that works out!" Jake dismissed as he waved his hand. "I'll see you gals later!"

Jake and Dirk were on their way out of the store until Jake stopped abruptly, Dirk almost running into him. Jake's green shirt jacket whipped dramatically as he turned around to face the checkout counter. "Oh, Jane! Do you have a phone? Seeing as how those two already hang out plenty, I think we should, too!" Jane jumped from the sudden boom of the question. "Ah! Better yet, here, here's my number~!"

The wild dreams and fantasies that Jane often lost herself in was unraveling into the reality she found herself stuck in. No room for protest was made as Jake snatched a flyer up from a nearby paper stand and plucked a pen from a canister on the L-shaped display case. A rubbery monster waved its hands back and forth as it bobbled back and forth on top of the pen. Jane watched as Jake jotted down his digits with a smile and winked as he handed her the flyer.

"I hope to hear from you soon! See ya around!" Jake made his exit and gave a final wave as he went through the door. Dirk was already outside, arms folded tightly against his chest, watching from the other side of the window. The black wife beater he wore allowed Jane to see his well-defined arms and how taut they were with resentment. His expressionless face was actually scowling at her this time. Jane gave a small smile, seeing if he was grimacing since he couldn't exactly see what was going or if he was legitimately sneering at her. The smile seemed to make him a bit angrier, but as soon as Jake greeted him after getting out the door, his whole demeanor changed. The small smile she had faded as she recalled all of her encounters with Dirk.

Even though she didn't even really know him, she never really felt comfortable around him. Like today, whenever she greeted him and Jake, she usually directed her attention to Jake since he was the only one out of the two who even acknowledged her. Dirk always exuded an energy that made her uncomfortable around him. Whenever she looks at him, he's almost always frowning at her, and if Jake even mentions something to her, the atmosphere becomes a bit tense. Apparently it's alright when Jake talks to Roxy or when Roxy hits on him or Jake, but when she's involved, it's the biggest mistake she could ever make. Using today as another example, the entire time they were here, Dirk directed the conversation mostly to Roxy and purposely ignored her. Today, he had given her the dirtiest look EVER out of the many he had given her in the past. This whole Dirk thing was not sitting well with her.

"Oooh, so Janey gotta boooyfraaan!" Roxy waltzed over to Jane and hung her arm around her neck, breaking Jane from her thoughts. "And you talk about me starin' down some ass? Geez, the guy can't even have privacy as he walk down the street!"

Incredulous as it was, Jane had almost forgotten what just transpired because of the stare down she received herself. "Oh, uhhh..you can't just jump to conclusions. I highly doubt that. He probably wants to be just friends."

Roxy's eyes looked dead as if the disbelief she had was killing her. "The hell, Jane! If a guy gives you his number, he frikken' likes you! Here's a bit of guy code when it comes to number giving, starting with number one - Guys don't give their number to ugly chicks. Number two – Guys only give their number to girls they like. Three – Jake and Janey will have a bunch of little Jankies and-"

"ROXY! I am PRETTY sure the latter part of the said 'Guy-Code' is non-existent. And Jankies? Really!?" Jane became flustered at the mere mention of offspring. Jane brushed Roxy off her shoulders and allowed the silly grin to form on her mouth. She looked at the poorly written numbers that her crush left for her. Just for her.

"So when do I text him? Or call?" Jane laid the flyer down on the case so she could trace the numbers with her index finger. She wasn't very used to the dating scene, seeing as how she never dated anyone, but it isn't stopping her from trying it now.

"Wait 'til you get home. That way, when you guys skip the pointless chit-chat and go straight to the phone sex, I won't get jealous listening to y'all."

Roxy cackled as she dodged the flustered hand she knew was going to come after her.

"You're such a pain. I'm going on break. I'll be back in 15."

* * *

 

Despite Dirk and Jake being the only customers to stop by since this afternoon, the day was actually moving by pretty fast. Well, actually, there were several more people who stopped by after that. I guess I'm still a bit preoccupied with what happened earlier! I can't believe that Jake gave me his number! I was pretty sure I was about to faint or die from profuse blushing! Although I could definitely go without Roxy's vulgar conjecture of what our relationship may be, overall, I am so happy. I mean, he hasn't  _technically_  asked me out, but I am content with just being able to talk to him.

I think I might have broken a text taboo by texting him within 12 hours of getting his number. That was probably some nonsense Roxy made up, so I don't see the harm. So far, we're just getting to know each other a little better, like our hobbies and what not. I figured he was some adventurer go-getter just from the energy of being around him. He's always gung-ho and smiling and just, always inviting! Whenever he-

_Vrrrrrrrrrmmm_

Oh joy! Another text! Right before I unlock my phone, I throw a quick glance over in Roxy's direction to see if she was already watching me. As to be expected, she was giving me this creeper look that had all of the dirty thoughts that were bouncing around in her head, plastered to her face.

"Would you stop looking at me like that! That has become your default face, lately!" Of course, she simply gazed on and ignored whatever I said. I slid my phone open and entered the four-digit passcode in order to access my phone.

_New message (1)_

I click  _OK_  and enter my inbox. I know it's silly, but every time I get a new message, I feel the need to go through the entire conversation from the very beginning. Well, every time I get a new message from Jake, anyways.

_Jane: Hey, it's Jane. :B_

_Jake: Oh hey there! *Checked phone several times in 10 minutes* I was waiting for you to shoot me a line!_

_Jane: Sorry about that. You know how work is. :)_

_Jake: (1/2) So i guess its kinda weird to finally talk to each other. I would have asked sooner but I had other things_

_Jake: (2/2) tieing me up! Cant be a true gentleman if im not here on the home front taking care of the miss haha!_

_Jake: U there?_

I didn't even feel my phone vibrate when it received his message! But I wouldn't have been able to answer back immediately anyways since a mom of triplets stopped by to get some party planning done. It was actually pretty neat; each kid wanted a different motif, so there was a slew of Hawaiian here, a bit of glitter-glamour there, and heaping hand of some Wild West. After all was settled, I finally had some time to reply back.

_Jane: Sorry, there was a big transaction! Aha, yeah, that's understandable._

_Jake: Oh its all good! Didn't know if ya left me hanging or what!_

_Jane: I wouldn't intentionally ignore you, Jake!_

_Jake: That's good to know haha!_

_Jane: I bet it is. :)_

I don't know if it's just me, but there's something about adding an emoticon to a message that makes it so much better. I know it hasn't even been a day yet, but I feel that things are going to work out between Jake and me. Unless something is explicitly said, I don't like to linger on certain thoughts; mostly the what-ifs and why-nots and the how-comes. But I find myself doing that a lot lately, and moreover, I haven't been punishing myself for doing so. Maybe that suppressed thinking has been stunting the many opportunities I had, and the many chances to be vocal about what I truly desired.

_Jake: Say, when is quittin time for ya? Did you have plans this evening?_

_Jake: Im free if you wanted to hang or kill or time_

_Jake: Im assuming youre taking care of some customers at the moment_

I might seem like another silly, teenage girl for saying this, but all of the time I spent watching Jake, just observing him, I fell deeper and deeper in love with him. It's like falling in love with someone without knowing a single thing about them, but at the same time, you figure them out by what they do from the day-to-day and how they handle themselves.

_Jane: Yes, I was! For some reason, people come in during the last hour and go on a shopping spree! Sorry again for the late response._

It was eight o'clock and the sun was starting to part ways with us to visit the other side of the planet. Thanks to Roxy, AGAIN, this was the third unnecessary 12 hour shift we had this week. Once the last customer of the day was out of the store, the sign was flipped and the doors locked. Seeing as how this place was a mess to begin with, there wasn't much to clean and organize. I did a quick reconnaissance to at least check for things that were obviously out of place.

"UGH. Thanks again for covering my ass again, Janey. If you want, I'll count both registers so you can haul ass home into Jake's bed." Roxy was in the process of counting her register's till when I came back to the front of the store. Nothing she said was ever going to be normal or appropriate; I decided that once we became friends.

"Roxy, I was going to pity you until you  _had_  to say the last part," I say with a half-smile.

"Oh, sowwy. I forgot tonight was phone sex."

I try leering at her, but I'm sure it came off as a flustered, hissy face. Oh, speaking of phones, I'm sure Jake texted back! Not trying to subject myself to Roxy's perverted antics any further, I turn around to open my phone.

_Jake: That's okay. Look, I hate beating around the bush. Did you want to go for an evening stroll or would you like for me to walk you home?_

Wow, what a gentleman! I blush at such a request and reply back.

_Jane: Oh, sure! I would love that! I'll be out in 15 minutes._

30 seconds barely ticked by before I got a new message.

_Jake: Good. I'll meet you on the corner._

He must be really excited about this whole thing. Either that, or he's a fast texter with a good phone company! Pulling a Roxy, I make last minute preparations by using mini-mirrors fixed onto the swiveling display rack. "Will you be alright if leave now?"

"Yaaah, girl. I'll be fine. The doors will locked and shit, so there ain't nothin' to really worry about." Roxy stated with a yawn. "Go hooome, you've been here all day. Get drunk or somethin'."

"Thanks, Roxy. Be safe on your way home. That means no 'pit stop at the liquor shop', okay?"

"If I need a refuel, I need a refuel!"

"You're impossible."

Evening time was the perfect time of day to enjoy the outdoors during the summer. The sun always seemed to hesitate before deciding it was time to set. Vermillion rays of sunlight painted the town and the whole scene around me looked like a classic painting. The potted flowers that were situated in the middle of the pedestrian walkways added a nice touch, too.

The emporium sat dead in the middle of a series of shops, so the walk to either corner of the sidewalk was a little ways off. I started to my left, assuming 'on the corner' meant the closest one in either direction. My skirt flounced a little as I walked, bopping up with every step I took. Even though there is a little hill on this street, the grade doesn't prevent me from seeing the corner.

And as of right now, I'm not seeing anyone at the corner. I continue my trek up the incline until I finally get to a crosswalk and a sign, indicating a four-way intersection. I'm not quite sure which way he may be coming, so I stand around, keeping a watchful eye in all directions. I guess I am here a bit early; I told him 15 minutes and I'm here after five! I lean against the sign and browse through my texts again. This was just amazing! I 'accidentally' allow myself to indulge in what Roxy said earlier about the 'Jankies' and the 'Guy Code'.

I wonder if he really thought I was pretty, if he thought I was truly attractive. Did he really want to hang out with me? He honestly wanted spend time with me? Alone? I wonder if he's 'pulling my chain'? I laugh to myself as I think about the way he talks. It's so unique and kind of…outdated? I'm not sure how to describe it, but it's so much better than the slang that's used today.

As I reread his last text that he sent 10 minutes ago, I receive a new one.

_Jake: I have a surprise waiting for you. Walk down the sidewalk on your left. ;)_

Oh? Well, alright. I fully support myself on my feet and close my phone as I pocket it. The sun has just about set, and the atmosphere had lost most of the golden color. A surprise on the adjacent street? Could he be taking me to dinner to that awesome restaurant with the spiffy dishes? Oh! Maybe he's going to show me a new way home or show up with a bouquet of flowers!

The walk down the street isn't long; there's three huge buildings that make up the block with two alley ways separating them. It was kind of eerie walking in the shadows since they were easily exaggerated by the setting sun. I walk with ease so I could ready myself for my surprise; I don't want to make my shock seem like it's not genuine!

I pass the second building and get to the second alley way when I see a weird figure. Its stands at the opening of the alley wear a bunch of trash cans and boxes lay in a jumbled mess. Upon closer examination, it seems like a humanoid, bunny thing with fur patches and metal plating. It doesn't move or anything, so I assume it's some type of doll that a little kid ditched or lost. I squat down to pick it up when all of a sudden a sharp jab hits my face.

I'm temporarily blinded as my glasses are crushed into my face and the pain from the punch radiates throughout my entire head. As I clutch my face, I could feel a strong grip hoist me up and handle me roughly. I couldn't see anything and blindly scratched at whoever picked me up. I could hear many things be kicked around as my attacker moved heavily into the alley. I'm pretty sure whoever this is must bleeding since I can feel moisture trickle down my hands.

"Let go of me! LET ME GO!" I yell, trying to be loud enough to alarm anyone nearby.

"Fine."

I scream as he hurled me into the wall with so much force, I hear a loud crack when I come into contact with the brick surface chest first. The pain is excruciating as it flows through my entire body with every beat of my heart. I lay on the grimy concrete, trying to regain myself, trying to figure out what just happened. I try to at least get onto my knees to steady myself when I'm harshly pinned to the wall. Once again, the attacker uses excessive force and my head hits the wall so hard, it bounces. My vision goes in and out making my already blurry sight darken to almost nothingness.

I'm shaking. I'm crying. I am in so much pain. My assailant gives me the little respect of allowing me to calm down before harming me any further. After a little adjusting, my eyesight comes to and start to focus on whatever is directly into my face. There's so much pressure in the middle of my face; it feels like with each throb, there's a great possibility that my head will burst. From what I can, the most I can make out is the outline of a head. The top portion seems blacked out by some type of bar.

''You listen to me, you impudent bitch," He articulated every word by jostling me aggressive against the wall, adding more scrapes and bruises over the ones that probably weren't quite visible yet. Even though he's talking in a clipped but hushed tone, that voice sounds a lot like..

"I don't know what the hell you were thinking, or what nerve you have for pulling shit like THAT." A heavy hand smacked the entire right portion of my face. It was already burning, but now there was an inextinguishable inferno spreading rampant. An incredibly sharp pang ran down my neck as whiplash had no mercy.

I know my screaming isn't helping, but the pain is too much. I know some of the warm tears I'm crying is actually blood, and I know the tighter he holds me against the wall, the more I'll squirm in discomfort. I would attempt to push him off, I would attempt to claw at his face, but my hands are coiled tightly to my chest in fear and pain.

"Did you think I wasn't catching on? Did you think you would get away with it?" After another shove against the wall, I was tossed effortlessly into cheap, tin trash bins that were toppled over in the corner of the dead-end. By now, my entire body had to be black and blue. My lip was pounding from the new gash I received when I landed on a broken glass bottle.

Everything was swollen. My face had to be puffy. I wouldn't be surprised if my neck was broken. I patted the ground,  _trying_  to use my arms to support myself as I attempted to lift myself up.

I don't know what I was thinking.

A new taste of blood filled my mouth as a series of intense kicks bombarded my stomach. The acute pain that came with every blow started to numb down when the same spot was hit. I feel myself becoming numb too as the pain continues to resonate throughout my body. After the first three kicks or so, I begin not to care.

_He must really hate me._

"Jake and I are getting together, there's no need for you to mess it up!" The agony of getting kicked in the chest is so overwhelming, instead of breathing, I choke for air desperately.

_I know I deserve this, even if I fail to understand why at this present time._

"Right when we were finally about to be official, you had to meddle with our relationship!" There's no need for him to keep shouting at me, I'm fading out anyway.

_Jake wasn't interested in me, anyway. This was definitely for my own good._

All I feel is nothing. I can feel the sensation of being kicked still, but I don't feel the pain anymore. His threats are starting to sound dull and fuzzy. I'm not seeing definite shapes at all, but that's okay. I feel my jacket being pulled gruffly again so I could be tossed once more. After a moment of time passes by, my shirt is balled into a pair of angry fists as I sense an uncomfortable closeness at my right ear.

"I hate beating around the bush, Jane. But I think you've finally grasped it now."

I am merely casted off into a heap of trash while Dirk's presence diminishes. I don't know what just happened. I don't care what happened. I just know I want to lay here. I need to lay here. All I can do is lay here. Because at the end of the day, I am nothing more than the trash that lays here. Just filthy debris wasting away.

_What gives?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> ;n;


End file.
